Child from the future
by lozzadozza89
Summary: Ten year old Emily-Lynn is beaten into a coma by her abusive alcoholic mother which results in her waking up in 1973 despite being born in 1995. How will Emily-Lynn cope in a decade in which she never existed and will she wake up from her coma?


The Incident

Author's note-This story was originally written on my old account which was under the name of Lozza1989 but I have been having some problems logging in and I cannot retrieve my password as the email address is an old one so I'm re-writing it again in this new account seeing as I can no longer continue with the original on my old account.

June 15th 2006

It was almost midnight and Ten year old Emily-Lynn Parker was all alone in a small bedsit sitting on an old worn out sofa and watching TV whilst her Mum was out drinking at the pub which she did most nights. Emily-Lynn's mum was a single mother who had been left to bring up the little girl by herself after her husband died in a house fire when Emily-Lynn was Seven and since then she had blamed the girl for her husband's death as Emily-Lynn was trapped in the house during the fire and heh ad bravely gone in to save her and after getting her out of the house, it exploded which resulted in his death and since then, Emily-Lynn's mum would get drunk and beat her, blaming her for all the things that had went wrong in her life. Midnight had passed by and Emily-Lynn was now curled up on the sofa, dressed in a Barbie nightdress, bruises ran up her legs and arms, showing signs of the physical abuse she had suffered from the hands of her own mother who at this very moment could be heard coming up the stairs and scared, little Emily-Lynn quickly hid behind the sofa, pulling her knees up to her chin, squeezing her eyes shut.

Shanice Parker staggered up the flight of stairs, holding a half empty bottle of cider and muttering about how her daughter was going to get it tonight. Once she reached the door to, she practically kicked it open to find the place empty.

"Emily-Lynn" she yelled "get out here right now you little bitch." Once she heard her mother's angry drunken voice, Emily-Lynn remained behind the sofa, frozen with fear as Shanice continued yelling.

"You better get yourself out you bitch" she slurred right before she found the terrified Ten year old cowering behind the sofa and with little care, grabbed the girl by the arm, dragged her out and threw her across the room. Emily-Lynn scrambled and backed her self up against the wall as Shanice staggered over to her, expression full of rage.

"I hate you bitch, it's all your fault he's dead" she practically screamed "if you hadn't got stuck in the house that night, he would still be here, it's all your fault you stupid little cow, you killed your father." Almost in tears, Emily-Lynn tried to explain that it wasn't her fault, it was just an accident but Shanice snarled and grabbed the girl by the hair throwing her to the floor before kicking her in the back.

"You deserve to die, you're not worthy of living any more" Shanice snarled along with every kick and punch she delivered to the terrified little girl who had curled herself up into a protective ball, sobbing and begging for her mum to stop but her cries went ignored. After about five minutes, shanice finally stopped and picked up the half empty cider bottle, drinking the remains as Emily-Lynn went to crawl away.

"Where do you think you're going bitch" Shanice snarled, dragging the girl across the room by her ankles "I'm not finished with you yet, I'm going to kill you, you're going to die tonight." Emily-Lynn watched as her Shanice brought the empty cider bottle down to her head and Emily-Lynn covered her face just as the bottle collided with her head, smashing to tiny pieces and before she could cry out in pain, Shanice dragged her over to the fireplace, roughly dragged her up and pushed her into the mantel piece, causing the little girl to hit her her head hard against it. Emily-Lynn slid to the floor as her vision began to fade but she could just make out Shanice standing over her, arms folded.

"I'm going back out" Shanice told the barely concious child with little care that she had just seriously injured her own daughter "you better be dead by the time I get back." Shanice then turned around and left the bedsit as Emily-Lynn lay on the floor, fighting hard to stay concious but the injury to her head was taking it's toll on the little girl and before long, Emily-Lynn slipped into unconsciousness.

June 15th 1973

Emily-Lynn wasn't sure how long she had been unconscious for but she could hear people talking to her, calling out her name.

" _Emily-Lynn, can you hear me sweetheart."_

 _"Stand back please madam, this girl has been seriously beaten."_

 _"It's her mother who did it, she's been treating the poor girl like a punch bag but she's gone to far now."_ The voices began to fade as Emily-Lynn finally awoke to find that she was still in the flat but it looked very different to as it was before Shanice had beaten her unconscious. She squeezed her eyes tight to and opened them again to see if the flat would go back to the way it was before but it still stayed the same. She looked down at herself to see that her clothes had changed, instead of her barbie nightdress, she was wearing a light blue turtle neck sweater, a red tartan overall dress, light blue knee length socks and black Mary Jane shoes.

"What am I wearing?" she asked herself as she had never seen any clothes like these before, they didn't wear stuff like this in 2006. As she was trying to get her head around what was going on, she heard a voice behind her.

"How did you get in here?." Emily-Lynn turned around to see a man she didn't know standing in the doorway of the small kitchen looking at her with a confused expression. He looked to be about in his early thirties with short brown hair and he was wearing a striped blouse and jeans. Emily-Lynn, gasped and crawled into the corner of the room, shielding her face with one arm and holding the other out like she was trying to protect herself as the man walked over to her and crouched down in front of her.

"Please don't hurt me" Emily-Lynn said, keeping herself shielded as the man gave her a confused look.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he told her "I just want to know how you got in here."

"I live here, you're the one who's trespassing, are you some man who mum bought back from the pub last night, did she go out and bring you back here after beating me unconscious?" she asked, still keeping her face shielded with her arm and the man looked confused "and why is the flat different and why have my clothes different?". The man listened as Emily-Lynn explained what had happened to her and he suddenly realized something.

"I know this might sound like a strange question to ask but what was the year before you woke up?" he asked "you can take your arm away from your face, I'm not going to hurt you." Slowly, Emily-Lynn moved her arm away from her face and the man could see that her eyes were red from non stop crying.

"June 15th 2006" she replied. She looked around her to see a calender on the wall that was dated June 15th 1973 and she immediately panicked.

"What's happening, why is the year different, why am I here, I shouldn't be here, I haven't even been born yet" she said as she backed up against the wall, hands on her head as the man tried to calm her down.

"It's okay, you're not the only one who's stuck in this situation" he told her "I from 2006 as well but I was involved in an accident and I woke up here. I think when you hit your head on the fireplace it caused you to slip into a coma, I know, because that accident I was involved in put me in a coma and now I'm stuck in this time period until I wake up." Emily-Lynn slowly calmed down and began to realize her situation, she was in a coma and this was some sort of dream that had been brought on by it and she began hearing voices again.

" _It's no use, we've tried to wake her up but she doesn't seem to be showing any signs of response, I have no easier way to say this but Emily-Lynn is in a deep coma and we're not sure if she will come out of it."_ Emily-Lynn turned around to find where the voices where coming from and they seemed to be coming from the TV where she saw a group of Doctors standing around a hospital bed.

" _Has there been any sign of her mother?"_

 _"No, probably gone on the run because she knows she's guilty. What kind of parent does this to their own child, she's just a little girl, can't be no older than ten years old at least."_

 _"Well the police are looking for her so they can question her in relation to her daughter's accident."_

 _"let's hope she does come out of this coma or her mother could be charged with man slaughter."_ Emily-Lynn watched as the Doctors on the TV moved away from the bed and what she saw next made her stomach churn, there on the hospital bed, hooked up to a life support was a small child but it wasn't just any old child, it was herself, her head was covered in bandages and her eyes were closed.

"Are you okay?" the man asked her as she slowly turned around, her face white as a sheet "you look a bit peaky."

"I don't feel good" she muttered before she passed out.


End file.
